


Sleeping In

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cutesy fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Routine, Sickeningly Sweet, i dont have an excuse, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya needs to get out of bed and get to work, but Jamie doesn't want to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for the lovely eternity-jelly! ^_^

Satya stretched comfortably and rolled over, only to come face to face with a bright pair of eyes. A wide grin stretched the mouth below, and she couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“You’re awake early.” She murmured, and Jamie grinned at her.

“Who could sleep with such a knock-out babe next to ‘em?”

Her breath escaped her in a soft laugh as his eyes crinkled with mirth, and she smiled at how close he was. Satya disliked being trapped in a tangle of limbs belonging to a walking furnace while she was asleep, and yet, Jamie’s favourite thing in the world was physical contact, which led to something of a complicated sleeping arrangement. Their compromise, which had been worked out during the early months of their relationship, was that when they were actually sleeping, Jamie had to stick to his side of the bed, but in the morning, he was allowed to snuggle her as much as he wished.

It made getting out of bed on time fairly difficult.

Satya lifted her hand and skimmed her fingers down over his shoulder, letting him know he could hold her now. Jamie burrowed against her, tucking her against his chest and curling his good arm beneath her waist, the end of the other coming to rest on her hip, while she slid a leg over his. Satya let her eyes drift closed as she enjoyed the tenderness of his hold; while she enjoyed his manic energy, she did like it when he was calm and gentle and slow. She traced her fingers along his collarbone and then pressed herself closer into the hollow of his throat.

“Mmm.”

Jamie tugged her a bit closer, positioning himself so he could bury his nose in her hair. Satya wrinkled her nose; she was short enough that he could do this. _Frequently_. 

“What time is it?” She murmured, and felt him shrug. 

“Dunno.”

Satya nearly rolled her eyes. “Do you think you could check, please?”

Jamie made an irritable sort of grumble, but lifted his head. “‘S half past seven.” He mumbled. 

Satya frowned. “ _Half past?_ We’ve slept in. I must get up-” She pushed the covers back and tried to sit up, but found her progress impeded by a lanky beanpole latching onto her waist.

“ _Nooooooooo_ -” Jamie buried his face in her stomach. “‘M not gettin’ up yet. Too tired.”

Satya smiled at that, stilling her movements and stroking a hand through his hair. Freshly washed (at her insistence) it was still soft and clean. She wondered for a moment how long that would last. “We must get ready, Jamie. We have a busy day ahead of us. Winston wants to plan a new mission, and-”

“Don’t care.” Jamie mumbled. 

Satya laughed slightly and moved so she was lying down again, and pressed her lips to his forehead. Jamie made a pleased rumble at that and tucked himself against her, wiggling closer until he’d pillowed his face into her breasts.

Satya almost sighed. “Must you?”

There was a short yet gleeful pause. “Comfy.”

“Of course.” 

Despite the fact that she really ought to have been out of bed half an hour ago, dressed and been at breakfast already, Satya supposed she could stay in bed a little longer. 

“All right, we can stay in bed for a little while longer.” She said softly, running her fingers through his hair again.

Jamie made a pleased noise and nuzzled her breasts. “Knew ya’d see reason ‘ventually.”

“Ten minutes, okay? I can’t be _too_ late, or Winston will wonder.”

“Ten minutes? Hooley dooley, I’d best make the most of things.”

Jamie grabbed her waist and tugged her down so he could grin at her, blonde hair flopping down over his eye. Satya pushed it back and smiled at him, tracing a finger over his freckles.

“So.” Jamie waggled his brows. “How ‘bout a kiss from a pretty lady?”

Satya snickered slightly. “You are _insatiable_. You got a kiss last night.”

“That ain’t enough to sustain me!” Jamie flopped dramatically onto his back. “Death… by starvation. Whada way ta go.”

Satya laughed and propped herself up on her elbow, running a hand over his chest. “Starvation, hmm? How cruel of me.”

“ _Very_.” Jamie said, emphatically nodding his head.

“I suppose I had better save your life then.” She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his, and Jamie made a noise of pure contentment, reaching up to thread his good hand into her hair. The kiss was soft and gentle, and Jamie traced his fingers across her face as they parted.

“That’s better.” He said, sounding satisfied, and Satya grinned.

“Time to get up.” She said, tapping his belly.

Jamie groaned and sat up after her. “You’re cruel, love.”

“I know.” Satya turned to him and grinned. “But I’ll be able to meet you for lunch.”

“Ah, that’s somethin’.” Jamie looked a bit more cheerful now as he stretched and yawned, and Satya passed him his prosthetics, standing up to grab her hairbrush as Jamie set about putting his leg on.

A clanking footstep alerted her to his approach, and then Jamie slung his arms around her waist and pressed his warm self and cold metal arm up against hers, bending down so his head was level with hers. “So, ya gonna treat me to lunch, eh Satya?”

“Of course.” Satya tipped her head back so it rested on his shoulder. “I know there’s still some meat pies left over from Reinhardt’s cooking…”

“Yum.” Jamie sounded cheered. “Make sure ya bring the ‘mardy sauce.”

“How could I forget?” Satya rolled her eyes. “You complain every single time there isn’t any.”

“An’ rightfully so! Pie with no sauce should be illegal, I reckon.” Jamie grinned at her, gold tooth glinting as he hugged her closer. “Pretty lady.” He mumbled against the soft skin of her neck.

Satya smiled; Jamie was always complimenting her. “You are sweet.” She said softly, and Jamie giggled.

“Dunno if that’s the word I’d use.” He said with a snigger, and Satya turned in his grip, tracing her fingers up his arm.

“But it is the one _I_ would use.” She said softly, sinking her fingers into his hair and tugging him down to her level. “Come here.”

Jamie blinked at her, eyes wide and mouth slack from the compliment, and Satya smiled as she kissed him. Jamie’s arms tightened around her form, and as she tangled her fingers into his hair, she registered with a slight sigh against his mouth that she might just have to resign herself to being _very_ late this morning after all.


End file.
